The present invention relates to a desk and more specifically pertains to a height adjustable desk.
Height adjustable desks are widely available in the marketplace. To reduce the force required by users to lift up the desktop when adjusting the height of the desk, hydraulic cylinders are commonly used. However, such height adjustable desks have more complicated structure, and are therefore less economical to manufacture.